The Digidestined in America!
by organizationroxas
Summary: Matt and the rest of his band go to America to perform infront of Mimi's school, but something is going wrong! Digimon appear and why has Davis is been acting strange? FINISHED!
1. To America!

The Digidestined in America!!  
  
'....' = thoughts  
"..." = what the character is saying  
(...) = my little interuptions or jokes  
  
  
Chapter 1: To America!!!  
  
Matt was working on a new song when Sora came rushing in, with a letter in his hands.  
  
"Matt, we got approval from Mimi's principal! We are going to America!" said Sora.  
  
"For what?" asked Matt.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? Tai had sent a letter to Mimi, to tell the principal of her  
school about us and we would like to come to America to perform," reminded Sora.  
  
"Oh yea, I kind of forgot about that," said Matt.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have! She approved! We can come!" said Sora excitidly.  
  
Since Matt had started his band, 'The Digidestined' every digidestined had a part to do.  
Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi did the sound. Tai was on the drums and Matt played the gutiar.  
Davis did the keyboard, and Sora, Cody, Ken,and Joe answered fan mail. Kari and T.K.  
just made sure everything was going smoothly.  
  
"So everyone knows right now right?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yes Matt, anyways you better get packing! We leave on Friday!" said Sora.  
  
"I've got two days," said Matt.  
  
"Not quite because, Thursday we are packing all the electronic equiptment. SO if you don't   
want to stay up late, I suggest you get packing right away, because today is Tuesday and   
your going to have to check that everything is in your bag!" said Sora and walked out of  
the room.  
  
America  
  
"I get to see my old friends! I get to see my old friends!" said Mimi as she jumped on her bed,   
clutching a pillow in her arms.  
  
"Mimi, your friend Micheal is at the door," said Mimi's mom.  
  
"Coming!" she said very loudly.  
  
Mimi put down the pillow and walked over to the front door, where Micheal and  
her friends, Madison was waiting.  
  
  
"Hey Mimi, I heard your friends are coming to America. By the way, when is   
that science project due," said Micheal.   
  
  
"Yea! They are coming! June 24th!" said Mimi.  
  
"Are they coming June 24th, or is the project due June 24th?" asked Madison.  
  
"It's due on June 24th. And they are coming on Friday," said Mimi.  
  
"Oh really?" said Micheal.  
  
"Yup, Sora, Kari and Yolei are sleeping over here, and the boys are sleeping at a   
hotel, but we won't be around much," said Mimi.  
  
  
"Really?" said Madison quizzically.  
  
"Yea, and I get to miss all my classes starting Monday," said Mimi.  
  
"Neat!" said Micheal.  
  
"Yup, because I'm part of the crew. Sound and electronics," said Mimi.  
  
"You don't know anything about electronics, Mimi!" said Madison.  
  
"I have partners! Izzy and Yolei," said Mimi.  
  
"We better get going! See you soon Mimi!" said Micheal.  
  
"Bye!" said Mimi.  
  
"Bye! See you tomorrow! k?" called Madison.  
  
"K!" said Mimi, and she shut the door.  
  
Mimi runs into her room, and lays down on her bed.  
  
"I can't wait, I can wait to see my friends, especially Matt," she said   
as drifted off the sleep.  
  
Japan Airport: The Digidestined Personal Jet  
  
It was extremly hecktic. Matt had followed what Sora said to pack early. It helped him a lot.  
  
"Put that over there! That goes over there! Where's Izzy? Sora phone him! Never mind!   
He's right there! Everyone! Onto the plane!"   
  
  
When they took off, everyone fell into a deep sleep, because they all were up all   
night. Matt was fast asleep, like a baby in his mother's bed.  
  
  
"Look at him," said Kari to T.K. between her giggles.  
  
"My brother always sleeps like this since the band started. He's been so tired out," said T.K.  
  
"Hey Kari, T.G. so whatcha doing?" Davis had woken up.  
  
"It's T.K" replied T.K.  
  
"Nothing really," replied Kari.  
  
A day passed and everyone was extremely tired, and needed a stretch despritly. They  
had been on the plane for a day.  
  
"We are now going to arrive in America in 5 minutes or so, please sit down and   
fasten your seatbelts and put your chair in the upright position."   
  
"Finally!" whined Davis.  
  
"I agree with you for once," said T.K.  
  
The plane landed, and they unloaded everything and tried to find Mimi.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Mimi ran up to them, followed by Micheal.  
  
"Mimi!" Yolei shouted and gave Mimi a tight hug.  
  
"Hi there Mimi, Micheal," said Matt.  
  
"So where are we going to set up?" asked Davis who was carrying the   
girls suitcase and one of the boys.(They had 2!)  
  
"Yea, these are heavy!" said T.K. who was carrying the other boys suitcase,   
and a bag full of wires.  
  
"It's early so we can get to the school," said Mimi.  
  
"Now let's go," said Micheal, helping T.K. with one of the bags.  
  
When they had arrived at the school, the principal was there waiting.  
  
"Morning boys and girls! Welcome to America! I'm Principal Clearwater," she said   
with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Arigato! Thank you!" said Kari and Sora together.  
  
"Please, this way to the gym. That is where you will perform. When do you think you'll   
be able to perform," asked Principal Clearwater.  
  
  
"Izzy, Yolei and Mimi can tell you that in just a second, first we have to see   
the gym," said Matt.  
  
Principal Clearwater walked them to a double door, she pulled one of the doors   
leading to the Gym. The Gym was fairly large and on the stage, Yolei, Izzy,   
and Mimi were working to figure out if all the plugs and space were just right to set   
everything up.  
  
  
  
"Matt, this will do. Just enough amount of plugs, inch short in perimeter,   
but I will do!" shouted Mimi, from the stage which was on the other side of the gym.  
  
  
"Alright everyone, start loading!" said Matt.  
  
  
~LiGeRbLaDe 


	2. The first Digiappearence!

The Digidestined in America!  
  
Chapter 2: The first Digi-appearence!  
  
Matt and the gang were setting up some of the basic equiptment when   
Principal Clearwater came through the door.  
  
"Well, it seems you are getting ready and you have 2 weeks. What's the  
rush for?" she said curiously.  
  
"First of all, we have to check if everything is working. Then if there  
is we have to fix the problem," said Mimi.  
  
"Then, practice and next clothing," said Kari.  
  
"Then a final check, and rehersal and well, performence," said Davis.  
  
"Well, what a bunch of workers. The cafeteria is open at 10:20, 12:00  
and 2:20 if you want a snack. You'll hear a bell when it's open," said  
Principal Clearwater.  
  
"I'll tell them when it's time," said Mimi.  
  
"Alright then," said Principal Clearwater, and she left the Gym.  
  
The gang worked on the stage until the decided to take a lunch break.  
  
"Hey everyone! A message from Genni!" said Izzy who was surfing the net  
on his laptop.  
  
Everyone gathered around Izzy.  
  
"Hello digidestined! Nice to see you again! My emergancy is that some  
Digimon have been able to enter your world and are starting in America.  
You must find them and destroy them. I'm sending your digimon to your   
location. Chow for now!"  
  
"Genni!"  
  
Izzy was to late, everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Why does he always do that!" shouted Davis.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
Veemon and the rest of the digimon were behind them.  
  
"Veemon!!!" Veemon jumped into Davis' arms and gave him a hug.  
  
Everyone was happy to see them, but it was getting late, and had to leave.  
  
When the girls reached Mimi's house, they took their suitcase into Mimi's room,  
where three sleeping bags were on the floor already ready to sleep on. They  
each took a bath and went straight to sleep, from all the work they did.  
  
The next morning, everyone was extremly tired. The boys woke up early  
due to Davis' snoring, they let the girl sleep in though.  
  
As the boys were walking, until they heard some screams coming from the   
school. The rushed over. Some students had came to school early and a   
digimon was attacking them. They boys knew that they couldn't wait any longer  
for the girls. They had to start alone.   
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to..."  
  
"Amidillamon armor digivolved to..."  
  
"Raidramon! The storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Digmon! The drill of Power!"  
  
"We'll handle it for now, if we need help you guys come in for the action,"  
said Davis, putting on his goggles and jumping onto Raidramon.  
  
"Alright, be careful. We'll meesage the girls," called Matt.  
  
Radramon flew over the school, and he was about to attack. Davis quickly   
jumped off of him and landed perfectly infront of the girls and boys.  
  
"Raidramon! Attack!"  
  
"Blue lightning!"  
  
The kids watched in amazement, as Raidramon attacked what now they noticed to be  
Monochromon.  
  
"Cody! You're up!" called Davis.  
  
"Gold rush!"   
  
"Volcano strike!"  
  
"Watch out Raidramon! Digmon!" shouted Davis.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Bullseye Agumon!" called Tai from behind the fence.  
  
"Volcano strike!"  
  
"Raidramon! We need Flamedramon!" said Davis.  
  
Raidramon turned back into Veemon.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to... Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Go Flamedramon!"  
  
"Volcano Strike!"  
  
"Everyone! In one blow!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
Monochromon's data went back to the digiworld, to start over.  
  
"Nice job everyone!" said Davis.  
  
~LiGeRbLaDe 


	3. Another Battle! The Letter!

Chapter 3: Another Battle! The Letter!  
  
By the time Monochromon was gone, the girls had arrived.  
  
"Oh! We missed the first battle!" whinned Palmon.  
  
"You boys really did a good job," said Sora, looking around.  
  
"Yea, no marks of a battle anywhere," said Yolei.  
  
"You did a good job Davis," said Kari.  
  
Davis blushed furiously.  
  
T.K. was laughing his head off when he saw him blush. It  
looked really funny.  
  
"Oh and by the way," said Davis looking at the kids they protected.  
"Please don't mention this to anyone, got it?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Alright let's get back to work guys," said Matt, walking into the school.  
  
"Mimi!" Micheal ran up to her.  
  
"Hi there Micheal, what's up?" replied Mimi.  
  
"I guess, digimon are back in America," said Micheal, with a serious look on  
his face.  
  
"Yea, did you recieve Gizamon?" said Mimi, also looking serious.  
  
"Yea. I want you to get me when there is a battle, okay?" said Micheal.  
  
"When I can," said Mimi. "I'd better go."  
  
Mimi walked off to the gym to help set up more equiptment.  
  
When she arrived at the gym, everyone was at work. They were all very  
determined to get this done quick, but make everything work.  
  
The end of the day came quick. Everyone was tired as usual.  
  
"I smell a digimon Tai," said Agumon.  
  
"Again! Oh boy," said Tai burying his face in his hands.  
  
"I wonder who it is this time," said Davis.  
  
"But this time, the girls are going to help," said Yolei.  
  
They heard a roar from up ahead.  
  
"It's a Drimogemon!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivoled to..."  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolved to..."  
  
"Armodillamon armor digivolved to..."  
  
"Patamon digivolved to..."  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to..."  
  
"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
"Iron Drill Spin!"  
  
"Go Flamedramon!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Halsemon! Go!"  
  
"Tempest Wind!"  
  
"Digmon! Get him!"  
  
"Rock Cracking!"  
  
"Angemon and Angewomon! You're next!" called Davis. "Finish him!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"(I spelled it right!)  
  
"Oh yea! We got him!" shouted Tai.  
  
"Another digimon gone back to the Digiworld," said Yolei calmly.  
  
"Yea," said Davis.  
  
"Boy am I tired!" said Veemon, who was wobbling while walking.  
  
"You did battle two good fights today! I don't blame you!" said Davis, picking up   
Veemon.  
  
Mimi's house  
  
"Mom, I'm back!" called Mimi.  
  
"Oh good, you have a letter from someone that came in the mail," said Mimi's Mom,   
handing it to Kari to give to Mimi.  
  
Mimi opened it in her room. It was from Matt. It was private so, she told everyone   
not to ask what it was about.  
  
"Mimi,  
  
I want you to meet me at the park at 7:00am. Come alone with no one else.  
  
-Matt"  
  
  
She quickly, closed the letter and put it back in the envelope.  
  
"So Mimi, what was it about?" said Yolei.  
  
"Yolei! She told you not to ask that," said Kari, slapping her playfully.  
  
"Oh it's really alright, Matt just wanted to tell me something important tomorrow.  
That's all," said Mimi, yawning.  
  
"Alright then," said Yolei.  
  
"Good Night!"   
  
  
What does Matt want to tell her? If you know what Halsemon's attack is please tell me!  
~LiGeRbLaDe! 


	4. Digimon, all over! Davis to Japan!

Chapter 4: Digimon, all over! Davis to Japan!  
  
  
"Hello?" Tai answered the phone.  
  
"Tai? This is your mother speaking."  
  
"Oh hi Mom! What's the matter?"  
  
"I thought you should know that, your digimon friends are all over the news now."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yes and they say they are all in America, all over!"  
  
"Oh boy! Well, I know they started appearing in America, but..."  
  
"That's not all! That Ken kid is the only one fighting it here!"  
  
"Oh no, he needs help, we have to send Davis over, but we can't, he's our best fighter a side from  
me, but Ken needs him!"  
  
"Well, Ken's here right now with his parents, I'll put him on the phone."  
  
"And I'll get Davis!"  
  
Tai got Davis on the phone and his Mom got Ken on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Davis? Is this you? We have a problem in Japan!"  
  
"Yea. Tai told me about it. I should really get over there but, It's just that, they need me  
here; but you need me more over there! How confusing?!?!"  
  
"Yea, but It's really your choice."  
  
Davis thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm coming there, Ken! Hold them off for another 2 days and I'll be there!"  
  
"Nice to have your help Davis!"  
  
Davis hung up the phone.  
  
"I take it your going," said Tai.  
  
" Yea, Ken needs my help, we can use Paildramon and we'll be able to win easily," replied Davis.  
  
"Hey guys! We have another message from Genni," said Izzy.  
  
:"Digidestined! You must not be doing a good job if they are already in Japan. I heard that Davis was going to help  
Ken in Japan. I just wanted to say PAILDRAMON CAN"T HANDLE IT ALL!! You heard what I said, well that's not the   
only thing, I'm sending you a new gadget I like to call the Digiphone. It's a head microphone that can pick up signal from   
around the world, you'll be able to comunticate easily with them. Although, if you don't protect the digiworld, they  
won't work anymore. You have to give these to the girls right away! And Davis, don't use a plane! Why do you think I  
put you through training all summer?!Bye!"  
  
"What training Davis?" asked Izzy.  
  
"All summer, I've been with Genni and he taught me a lot of stuff, like how to get over distant seas without, one, running  
out of power and two, getting there quickly," said Davis.  
  
"Well, I guess it will help. We have to get these to the girls right away."  
  
"I'll give them to the girls, I want to tell them that I'm leaving  
  
"When are you going to leave?" asked Matt.  
  
"As soon as I pack my bag," said Davis and walked into his room to pack a backpack.  
  
Mimi's house  
  
Davis rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Davis! What are you doing here?" said Mimi, who answered the door.  
  
"We have a new gadget from Genni, and I have some news for you," said Davis.  
  
"Alright come in," said Mimi.  
  
Davis walked in. He took a seat on the couch and Mimi got the rest of the girls.  
They each sat down.  
  
"What do you want to hear about first? The new gadget? Or the news?"  
  
"I'm curious about the gadget, so let's hear about that first," said Kari.  
  
Davis opened his backpack to reviel the digiphones, he explained to them  
how to use them and what would happen if the digiworld was in danger to  
the digiphones.  
  
"Anright, so whats the news?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I'm going back to Japan," said Davis quickly.  
  
"You're going back to Japan? Whatever for?" said Sora.  
  
"Ken is the only digidestined in Japan, and we let some digimon into Japan so now,   
he needs my help. We need Paildramon," said Davis.  
  
"Oh DNA digivolving, I forgot about that," said Yolei.  
  
"I'd better get going, I'm leaving now. If you want to join me, that would be fine,"  
said Davis and headed to the door.  
  
"Alright, we're coming!" they all said together, following Davis to the door.  
  
The Beach of New York (I'm not sure if New York has a beach but, oh well!)  
  
"What are we doing here? Aren't you going to the airport?" asked Kari, who was extremely confused.  
  
"No, takes to long," said Davis.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
"Coming right at you!"  
  
"Golden Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon golden armor digivolved to...... Magnamon!"  
  
Davis hopped on Magnamon.  
  
"Light Speed Jamming!"  
  
"Bye bye everyone!" he said in the digiphone.  
  
"Keep in contact," said Mimi as she waved.  
  
Davis flew off, on his way to Japan.  
  
When Mimi was walking, she remembered somthing.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to meet Matt this morning!" she said.  
  
'I'll have to confront him tomorrow.'  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
  
~LigerBlade! 


	5. Battle in New York!

Chapter 5:Battle in New York!  
  
"Matt! I was looking for you!" said Mimi, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Oh really? You could have saw me this morning," said Matt.  
  
"I know, I just remembered that I..."  
  
"It's doesn't matter now," said Matt.  
  
"Hey you two! Digimon Alert!" said Tai.  
  
"Snimon!"  
  
"Time to digivolve! This time digidestined style!" said Tai.  
  
"Agumon digivolved to... Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolved to... Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolved to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolved to... Togemon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolved to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolved to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Greymon! Attack!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Twin Sickles!  
  
"Birdramon!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Twin Sickles!"  
  
"Birdramon! Get out of the way!" said Garurumon leaped up and  
hit Snimon.  
  
"Hey look! Over there! It's Tuskmon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Gizmon! Digivolve!"  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Gizamon digivolved to.... Seadramon!"  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
"Garurumon! Back him up!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
Snimon disappeared.  
  
"Snimons gone everyone in one blow!"  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
Tuskmon was gone also.  
  
"All the digimon are tired. Bring them home and let them rest," said Tai.  
  
Everyone nodded and went their seprate ways.  
  
Mimi pressed the button on the side of her digiphone. It had the crest of   
friendship on it.  
  
"Matt, I want to talk to you soon," said Mimi.  
  
"Yea," said Matt.  
  
When the girl got home, they had recieved a meesage from Davis on the D-Terminal.  
  
"Hi there! I'm back in Japan and i gave Ken his Digiphone. We just fought  
a Tuskmon and a Snimon, but they both disappeared before we could attack.I  
don't think he was destroyed though. Oh well! If you fight any digimon, tell  
me! Bye for now! -Davis"  
  
  
~LiGeRbLaDe 


	6. The Dream!

Chapter 6: The Dream!  
  
"Davis?" said Kari into her digiphone.  
  
"Oh hi Kari, what's up?" he replied.  
  
"Oh well, you know how you battled Snimon and Tuskmon in Japan,   
you know, the e-mail."  
  
"Yea, oh course."  
  
"Well, you know how you said before you attack they disappeared."  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Kari just say it!" said Tai who had joined the conversation.  
  
"Well, what is it?" said Davis.  
  
Kari stayed silent.  
  
"I'll tell you! The same day, we had encountered the exact same   
digimon, we destroyed it so that's why they disappeared!"  
  
Ken joined the conversation.  
  
"Are you serious! No way! Do you think that they were the same   
digimon we were fighting?"   
  
"Yea, I think that's what their trying to say, Ken."  
  
"Oh well, wouldn't that make it easier?" asked Ken.  
  
"Not really, It's the exact same thing as we all being together!"  
said Davis.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" said Tai.  
  
"Absolutly nothing," said Davis.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Kari.  
  
"We fight the digimon and hopefully they won't return, It's that simple."  
  
"Whatever you say, I guess," said Kari.  
  
"I have to go, bye for now," said Davis.  
  
Davis left the conversation.  
  
"What's up with him, Ken?" said Tai.  
  
"I don't know. It's not like Davis to act like this," replied Ken.  
  
"He seemed to be angry about something. I mean, Davis would have  
been studdering when I called him up on the digiphone," said Kari.  
  
"Your right, something's the matter," said Tai.  
  
"I've also noticed that Davis wakes up at 7:00 in the morning now.  
Somethings on his mind since he arrived here. I mean, her wakes up  
at 7:00!" said Ken.  
  
"That's true. If I know Davis, his earliest awaking from bed is at least  
8:30!" said Tai.  
  
"I'll trying and figure it out," said Ken.  
  
"Alright, bye Ken," said Kari.  
  
  
Davis  
  
Davis was taking a walk in the park.  
  
'Who was that in my dream that night,' thought Davis. ' I remember that   
dream so well.'  
  
Dream  
  
Davis is standing in a bakery. A little kid with googles come in with  
a girl in a green dress, a boy with a visor, another boy with glasses,  
another boy with blue hair, another boy who looked quite famillier   
and another girl with orange hair.  
  
"Hello!" cried Davis.  
  
They didn't hear him, but he could hear them.  
  
"Come on! This way to my room!" said the boy with the googles.  
  
They followed him upstairs. Davis decided to follow him too.  
  
"Careful with that last step! It's loose!"said the boy with the googles.  
  
"Who are these kids? And where am I?" said Davis.   
  
They came to a room covered with posters of...  
  
"Hey take a look at all the posters of me and Tai," said Davis.  
  
The girl with orange hair stood up.  
  
"Something's here Takato, I just feel like we're being watched,"   
said the girl with orange hair.  
  
'What can I use to show that I'm here, the notebook and the pencil!'  
  
Davis picked up the pencil and began to write.  
  
"Look! The pencil is moving by itself," said the boy with blue hair.  
  
They read the note aloud:  
  
"I'm on the chair beside the bed, use your digivices to make me visible."  
  
"Who wrote it? Well, we'll soon find out," said the boy with the visor,  
taking out a digivice.  
  
They each pointed their digivices at the chair.  
  
"Look! Shoes are starting to appear!" said the boy with the glasses.  
  
"And the legs, and the arms, and the body, and a head.." said the girl   
with the green dress.  
  
"Davis Motomiya!" said the boy who looked famillier.   
  
"That's me," said Davis.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I'm Takato," said the boy with   
the goggles. "That's Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and.."  
  
"Ryo Amykia," said Davis.  
  
"Wow, you're famous! Even Davis knows who you are!" said Kazu.  
  
"I kind of have to go," studdered Ryo, and headed out the door.  
  
"What was the matter with him?" asked Rika.  
  
"I know why, but he seemed that he didn't want you guys to know,"  
said Davis. "And I don't blame him too."  
  
"I guess, whatever it is, it seems to be a secret," said Jeri.  
  
"It is," replied Davis.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't be Davis Motomiya! He died over a   
century ago!" said Rika.  
  
"It's only been 17 years, Rika. But you have a point, what are you doing   
here, you're dead!" said Henry.  
  
"I don't know that myself," said Davis.  
  
"Look Davis, your feet are disappearing!" said Kenta.  
  
"It's time for me to go, but I hope we'll meet up again!" said  
Davis and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
"Davis! Wake up!"  
  
June was screaming in his ear.  
  
"Alright I'm up!" cried Davis.  
  
"You didn't have to scream!" yelled June.  
  
"I can't bother with you now, I'm going for a walk," said Davis.  
  
"Oh no you aren't! You fainted the last time and if Ken hadn't found you!"  
shouted June.  
  
Davis got up, tripped her, and then ran as fast as he could to the door.  
  
"Davis! You're not going out!" roared his mother.  
  
"You're not going to stop me!" said Davis.  
  
"Davis! Don't talk to your mother like that!" said his father.  
  
Davis opened the door and slammed it on the way out.  
  
"Someone has an attitude today," said Ken.  
  
"He will be in so much trouble when he gets home!"   
  
"Don't bother, he's in a bad mood for some reason, I mean, It's not like him,"  
said Ken.  
  
"Yea, let's let Davis have some peace time," said Mrs. Motomiya.   
  
"Hopefully, he'll get rid of that attitude," said Mr. Motomiya.  
  
Davis walked to the park again.  
  
"Something's here, but what is it?"  
  
~LigerBlade :P :) 


	7. A Time Travel!

Digidestined in America!  
  
Chapter 7: A Time Travel!   
  
"Who's there!" shouted Davis.  
  
Just then, a portal of some sort appeared infront of him.  
  
'What is this?' thought Davis.  
  
Davis accedentally tripped over the rock and went trought the portal.  
  
  
Davis woke up in a bed. He looked around. He was in the same   
place as his dream. Suddenly, the door opened to reviel a boy with   
a pair of googles.  
  
"Takato?"   
  
"Hey how did you know my name?" he asked with suspition.  
  
"Umm.... Lucky guess," replied Davis.  
  
"Very lucky, almost too lucky."  
  
It was, from what Davis remembered, Rika. Odviously, none of them   
remembered what he had seen in his dream.  
  
"What am I doing here?" asked Davis.  
  
"My friends and I saw you lying in a alley beside my house, so we  
brought you here," said Takato.  
  
"Thanks, I guess I sort of blanked out," said Davis.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" asked Takato.  
  
"Davis."  
  
"Well, Davis, are you hungry? You've been sleeping for quite some time,  
It's 6:00," said Takato.  
  
All of Takato's friends were now at the door.   
  
"Come on Takato! Your Mom has some fresh bread! Let's get some before  
your parents eat it all!" said Jeri.  
  
"Coming! Let's go," said Takato and ran off.  
  
Davis got up and walked down a set of stairs just beside Takato's room.  
When he reached downstairs, everyone was happy to see him alive and   
awake.  
  
"Hi there Davis, you alright?" said Takato.  
  
Davis could intepret what Takato's personality was. He was like a clone   
of Tai and himself.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," replied Davis.  
  
"This is my mom and dad, and these are my friends, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri,   
Rika, Henry and Ryo," said Takato.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," he replied as he sat down at the table.  
  
They ate dinner and then Takato's friends left the bakery.  
As Davis went to bed that night, he was awake most of the night.   
Wondering what had happened in the park, and how was he going  
to get back.   
  
"I'm not even sure if I'm in Japan anymore," said Davis silently.  
  
He turned around and looked at a calender hanging on the wall.  
  
"2002, I traveled back in time for some reason," said Davis.  
  
"Hi Davis, your still awake." Takato had waken up.  
  
"Yea, can't sleep," replied Davis.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"What's that?" said Takato.  
  
Davis took out his digivice.  
  
"Nothing, just telling me that it's midnight," said Davis.  
  
"Midnight and you're still awake?" said Takato.  
  
"You woke up, didn't you," said Davis.  
  
"Yea, I guess," said Takato.  
  
They were silent for awhile until Takato decided to break the silence.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Takato.  
  
"Odiaba, Tokyo, that's all I remember, and exactly, where are we?"   
asked Davis.  
  
"The heart of Tokyo, you live so far from here," said Takato.  
  
"I know, more than you think," said Davis.  
  
All of a sudden the heard a thump, coming from outside.  
  
"What was that?" asked Takato.  
  
"I'll go check it out," said Davis.  
  
Davis walked up to the window and saw a red dinosaur-like monster.  
  
'A digimon?'   
  
"Davis, I can explain! You see a lot of weird things have been   
happening and.."  
  
"Don't make up things," said Davis.  
  
"Well... It's kind of a secret!" said Takato.  
  
"Is he gentle?" asked Davis.  
  
"Well, yes, he is," said Takato. "But not that one!"  
  
A parrot-like monster appeared also.  
  
RING RING RING!  
  
It was Takato's cell phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Takato."  
  
"Takato, did you see that digimon?"  
  
"Jeri, I saw it! And you know who is getting suspicious," Takato   
whispered, making sure Davis didn't hear him.  
  
"Oh sorry, just get over to that area and start attacking, Rika   
is already there."  
  
"Alright, see you there!" said Takato.  
  
Takato turned off the phone and placed it into his desk.  
  
"I have to go," said Takato.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Davis.  
  
"No!" said Takato and rushed out the door.  
  
"He thinks I don't know, oh well, I better get Veemon and I'll meet   
him there."  
  
Davis found an old computor in a room downstairs, and got Veemon.  
  
"Davis, where are we going in the middle of the night?" asked Veemon.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later. Let's move," said Davis and they both  
went out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Takato and the others wern't doing so well. They managed to  
do nothing but tickle him.  
  
"Veemon, I'm going to the top of the building, I don't want those  
kids to know that I'm a digidestined," said Davis.  
  
"I'm ready when you are," said Veemon.  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Go help them!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! We need some help!" said Jeri.  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"It's a Flamedramon," said Henry.  
  
"Well, Mr. Odvious! Of course It's Flamedramon," said Rika.  
  
"But that's impossible, don't you need a digi-egg to get Flamedramon?"   
said Kazu.  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Parrotmon's gone!"  
  
Just then Davis came into the clearing.  
  
"Davis? I thought you didn't want them to know,"  
said Flamedramon.  
  
"I didn't, but I think that it wouldn't matter anyways,  
let's go Flamedramon," said Davis, and he walked off, while the others  
were in awe.  
  
  
~LiGeRbLaDe 


	8. Another time travel!

Chapter 8: Another Time Travel!!!! (contains spoilers of season 4)  
  
  
Takato and the others were in complete shock and tried to avoid Davis. No other  
digimon showed up after that one night. Davis was happy that they didn't bother   
him. He was able to go to the digital world while Takato was at school and his  
parents were too busy with the shop. That morning, he quickly got changed and  
headed to the digiworld.  
  
"Hey guys!" called Davis.  
  
"Davis! Where were you! The police and your parents thought you were kidnapped!  
Where did you go!" shouted Tai.  
  
"You won't believe what I'm going to tell you."  
  
Davis told them about the portal, Takato and all his friends and the digimon.  
  
"That's the whole story?" asked Kari.  
  
"We better get back, our parents don't know we're here. Meet us again  
tomorrow," said Matt.  
  
"I can't, Takato is going to be home, because it's Saturday," said Davis.  
  
"We'll see you on Monday," said Sora.  
  
"Bye guys! E-mail me on the D-terminal," said Davis, and they left.  
  
Davis got back, and found an e-mail from his friends.  
  
"Dear Davis,  
  
Are we still up for Monday? Your parents know where you are and called off the   
search party. Thank goodness for that.Anyways, see you on Monday!  
  
~Tai"  
  
  
"Davis?"  
  
Takato had just come back from school.  
  
"Hey Takato, finally decided to talk to me?"   
  
"Yea, all my friends are here," said Takato, and then everyone swarmed into the  
room.  
  
The first to speak was Rika.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were Davis Motomiya!" she scrowled at him.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you guys were digidestined?"  
  
Davis was able to counter every question that they asked.  
  
"This is going to take longer than we thought," said Jeri.  
  
"That's right, you're not going to get anything out of me, that I can't counter,"   
said Davis.  
  
"Well, can you get to the Digiworld?" asked Henry.  
  
"What if I can?" said Davis.  
  
"We want to know! That why!" screamed Rika.  
  
"Rika clam down," said Jeri.  
  
"Sorry, I can't stand this guys smart comments," said Rika.  
  
Davis just laughed.  
  
"We want some straight answers Davis!" said Kazu, who was extrememly angry.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"E-mail!" said Davis happily.  
  
Davis opened his D-terminal.  
  
"Davis!  
  
We have a huge problem in the digi-world! We need you! Pls come!  
  
~Kari!"  
  
  
Davis typed:  
  
"Dear Kari,   
  
I can't! Takato, and all his friends are here and I can't come!!! Sorry!  
  
Davis"  
  
  
"Who e-mailed you?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Oh, no one you know," replied Davis.  
  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Again?" said Takato.  
  
"DAVIS!!! Veemon's hurt! You have to come!!!!! PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
Davis we need you!  
  
~Kari"  
  
  
Davis typed:  
  
"VEEMON!!! I am sooo sorry, but I can't come! It's just too risky! I'm already in   
deep trouble with Takato and all his friends! They are trying to show them how  
to enter the digiworld! I can't come and that's final!!  
  
Davis  
  
P.S. I'M REALLY SORRY!!!"  
  
  
"Alright Davis! What's up with all the secretecy!" screamed the very angry Rika.  
  
"Davis?" Kari was on the Digiphone.  
  
"Kari?" whispered Davis.  
  
"Da..vis.."  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
"Davis, we need your help, I'm getting fr..ied here, we neeeed you to go forword   
in time again, but I want you to take me with you, please Davis, we need your  
help..."  
  
"I guess, I have no choice," said Davis.  
  
"Get yourself to a computor and hook up you stuff," said Kari.  
  
Davis rushed to a computor. He hooked up everything.  
  
"Davis!" Veemon appeared out of the computor.  
  
"You've been hammered good, you're in bad condicsion," said Davis.  
  
"Takato, It's 5:00, you have to feed you know who," said Jeri.  
  
"Who, Guilmon?" asked Takato. Takato put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Guilmon?" said Davis and pulled out his D-terminal.  
  
He typed in Guilmon, and it said:  
  
Guilmon is a red dinosaur digimon. Newly created by owner.   
Pepper Breath (I don't know! If you know post it on a review or   
e-mail it to me! Thanx!)Attack is very powerful.  
  
"Immpersive," said Davis. "But I have to go."  
  
"Right behind you Davis!" said Veemon.  
  
Davis @ the park  
  
"Davis, I smell a digimon," said Veemon.  
  
"Not now Veemon," said Davis.  
  
"But Davis.."   
  
"I said not now!" shouted Davis.  
  
Another portal appeared.  
  
"Let's go Veemon," said Davis.  
  
Davis went in first followed by Veemon.  
  
  
  
Davis woke up in a train that was just stopping at a station. Across from him was  
a boy with a blue bandana, actually, everything he was wearing was blue.  
  
"Hi," said Davis.  
  
The boy said nothing.  
  
  
"I'm Davis, what's you name?"  
  
"Koji," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, where exactly are we?"  
  
"I honestly have no clue," said Koji.  
  
Davis got up, and Koji did too, and they walked out the train, to find   
themselves at a train station. On another platform, 4 other kids were   
also wondering where they were.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" A girl with blonde hair and a purple hat was calling   
them.  
  
Koji walked the opposite direction of the girl. Davis was wondered why   
he'd do that, but didn't bother him and walked towards the 4 kids.  
  
"Hi!" said Davis to them.  
  
"Hi I'm Zoe, what's your name? And who was the other kid?"  
  
"I'm Davis, that other kid? He said his name was Koji," said Davis.  
  
"Why did he come with you?" asked a boy with googles.  
  
"I don't know, I've only known him for 5 minutes," said Davis.  
  
"Oh by the way, this is Takuya, Tommy and J.P.," said Zoe.  
  
Takuya was a boy with googles, Tommy was a little kid, and J.P.   
was a fat boy who looked older that Zoe, Takuya, and Koji from the  
train.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Davis.  
  
"Oh and this is Naimon(sp?) and Bukumon(I'm not sure about that one)"  
  
They both looked like rabbits, one was yellow with a red pair of pants,   
and the other was white with pink pants and holding a book.  
  
"Okay, so does anyone know where we are?" said J.P.  
  
"Digiworld," said Davis.  
  
"Wow! How did you know that we were in the digiworld?" asked Naimon.  
  
"Lucky guess, I suppose," said Davis.  
  
"It was too lucky! No one knows about the digiworld!" said  
Bukumon, pulling the elastic band of his pants. (it's a thing he does   
on the show)  
  
The other kids just sweatdropped.   
  
'Odviously, they have no fun at all. They're all so serious, well everyone  
execpt Tommy of course,' thought Davis.  
  
"Does anyone know what we have to do, and why we're here!" said Takuya,   
you was quite annoyed.  
  
"I want to go home!!!" whinned Tommy.  
  
"Sorry about that, but Tommy never wanted to go on this train or get here,"   
said Zoe.  
  
Tommy was crying, then he began to run, he walked on a train track, which   
was built on top of absolutly nothing, besides air.  
  
"Tommy what are you doing! You're going to fall!!" shouted Takuya.  
  
"At least I wouldn't be here!" called back Tommy who kept walking.  
  
"Tommy! Your parents! What will they think!" shouted Takuya.  
  
'My parents,' thought Tommy.  
  
"Well Tommy!' shouted Takuya.  
  
"Help me Takuya!" called Tommy.  
  
"I'm coming, Tommy! Stay where you are!" called back Takuya and began  
to walk on the tracks.   
  
When he finally reached Tommy, a digimon appeared, and almost knocked   
them off.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Naimon.  
  
Bukumon flipped through his digimon dictionary.  
  
"It's Cerberumon!" said Bukumon.  
  
Tommy and Takuya had fallen off the tracks and landed on the ground.  
  
"My D-tector!" said Takuya. It had fallen about a metre away.  
  
'A D-tector?' thought Davis.  
  
Takuya looked up. There was a bright ray of light. In it, was a figure.  
A figure Takuya had never seen before.  
  
"A spirit!" said Cerberumon. He walked up to it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Takuya was standing inbetween the spirit and  
Cerberumon.  
  
"Then, I'll take you with me!" Cerberumon said and charged at Takuya and   
entered the light.  
  
Seconds later, Cerberumon bursted out of the light. He was burnt.  
  
"On no! Takuya! He's going to get hurt!" said the petrified Zoe.  
  
"Look! Takuya's fine!" said Tommy.  
  
Takuya and the spirit walked up to eachother, and they went right through   
eachother.  
  
'Now I know what to do,' thought Takuya.  
  
"D-Tector!" said Takuya, and the D-Tector, which was lying on the floor  
flew over to him.  
  
"Spirit! Come to me!" said Takuya.  
  
"It is time," said the D-Tector.  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" said Takuya.  
  
All of a sudden, armour appeared on his arms and legs.  
  
"YEA! Agunimon!!" said Takuya, now a digimon.  
  
"How cool!" said Zoe.  
  
"I don't belevie it! It's Agunimon, the fire warrior!" said Bukumon, who  
was already looking at his digimon dictionary.  
  
Takuya took Tommy back to where the others were and began to fight.  
  
"Fire Shots (not sure)"   
  
"Dark Holes!"   
  
A bunch of dark holes appeared below him.  
  
"You and me will fight where I am most strong!"  
  
"Wouldn't matter to me!" said Agunimon.  
  
(I'm not sure how to describe it) They fought and fought.  
Agunimon attack one last time, and Cerberumon was down. A bunch of  
swirly things appeared around Cerberumon.  
  
"Now to get the fractil code," said Agunimon, and took out his D-tector.  
  
"Fractil code! Digitize!"  
  
The code went into his D-tector.  
  
He turned back to a now weak and tired Takuya.  
  
  
  
Yes! Yes! All true! Well execpt that Davis is there! ~LiGeRbLaDe 


	9. Koji Reappears! The Mystery of Davis?

Chapter 9: Koji reappears! The Mystery of Davis?  
  
  
Takuya was knocked out for about 2 hours. When he woke up, everyone   
was relieved that he wasn't dead. Anyhow, Davis was enjoying being  
with the other kids. They were really nice, but he wondered what had   
happened to Veemon. The kids journied onwards, but they weren't   
exactly sure where to go.  
  
"Mr. Takuya," said Bakomon. "You possess a legendary spirit."  
  
"Yea, so?" replied Takuya.  
  
"You have to help us! You can help us save the Digital World! You're   
the only one!" said Bakomon.  
  
"Hey! Can you do us all a favor and just be quiet," said J.P.  
  
"You can't get through to them, can you," sighed Bakomon.  
  
They began to walk along the path until a mysterious message  
popped up on the kid's D-tectors, and Davis' D-Terminal.  
  
"Go to the Forest Terminal?" said Davis.  
  
"You got that message too?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Yea," replied Davis.  
  
"How do we get to the Forest Terminal anyways?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Follow the train tracks," said Bakomon.   
  
They kept following the train tracks until they reached a sunflower  
field.  
  
"Those sun flowers must be at least 3 metres high!" said Takuya   
looking up.  
  
"Yea, they are so pretty!" said Zoe.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Let's get a move on," said Bakomon.  
  
They walked through the sunflower field until they accendentaly   
forgot that they we supposed to be following the train tracks and  
lost sight of it. They kept walking though. Soon enough, Takuya   
stepped on something. He looked down.  
  
"KOJI!!" he screamed loudly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?" said Zoe, worried.  
  
"I don't know but we better get out of this field soon, and hope that  
he's alright," said Davis.  
  
They found themselves back to where they had started. They quickly found   
a nearby tree full of apples, known in the digiworld as meat apples.   
They each tasted like a different type of meat.  
  
"Koji been lying there for quite some time now," said Takuya quietly.  
  
The kids drew straws to see who would watch the fire. Takuya was first,   
followed by Davis, then Zoe and then J.P. They all agreed that Tommy   
didn't have to watch the fire, because he was younger than them and   
needed rest.  
  
Takuya saw that Koji was now moving.  
  
"Hey Koji. You awake?" asked Takuya, quietly.  
  
"No, I'm sleep talking," replied Koji.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Takuya.  
  
"Hey Takuya." It was time for Davis' shift of the night.  
  
"You're here too," said Koji.  
  
"Mr. Attitude should be thanking us."  
  
Zoe had just woken up.  
  
"Hey Zoe, why did you wake up, It's not your shift yet," said Davis.  
  
"I know, I heard another voice that I didn't regonize, so I woke up,"   
said Zoe.  
  
"Well, Koji just woke up," said Takuya.  
  
"You two go to sleep now, It's my shift anyhow," said Davis.  
  
"Alright, good night," said Zoe.  
  
Takuya and Zoe fell back to sleep. Davis sat down not saying a word to   
Koji who was still awake. They were silent through the whole night.  
  
  
*America*  
  
"Matt! We won't be able to finish the concert without Davis!" said Mimi.  
  
"He's on a mission now, Mimi. There is nothing we can do until he comes   
back," replied Matt.  
  
"Matt! He's our keyboard player! We will never be able to play a lot of   
our songs! Almost all of them beside one or two!" said Tai.  
  
"That's why we have back-up players," said Matt.  
  
"You had this whole conversation already figured out, didn't you Matt,"  
said Sora.  
  
"Yup," replied Matt.  
  
"So, who is the back-up keyboard player?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Izzy," said Matt.  
  
"My first performence!! This is going to be so much fun!" squealed   
Izzy.  
  
"What is Davis doing anyways? What is his mission?" asked Matt.  
  
"According to Genni..."  
  
"Hello Digidestined!"  
  
Genni was sending a message through Izzy's laptop.  
  
"Hi Genni. Matt just asked what Davis was doing for his mission," said   
Izzy.  
  
"Davis is on a very important mission, he doesn't know what exactly  
he's supposed to do. He's almost 300 years from now."  
  
"Your saying he's in the future," asked Kari.  
  
"Yes. Until he find out what the two places he has been to have in   
common."  
  
"In common? You sent the worst person to do that, Genni."  
  
"No I didn't. Davis might not be the smartest person on the block, but   
he has this link to other worlds. What I learned was that Davis wasn't   
summoned to the digiworld like the rest of you. He somehow managed to   
get a D-3. We meant to have Yolei, Cody and Ken, but he was a surprise."  
  
"So you mean Davis wasn't supposed to get a D-3?" asked T.K.  
  
"Yes, the digivice he has wasn't even made by us, he just got it  
and, well, you know the rest."  
  
"You're not serious," said Cody.  
  
"As far as we are concerned, he might not even be human."  
  
"I can't believe this." (Tai said this)  
  
  
*Digi-World*  
  
Everyone was awake and ready to move onwards. As they walked, no one  
said anything. Finally, Zoe broke the silence.  
  
"Say Koji, what happened before we found you?" she asked quietly.  
  
They all suddenly stopped walking and starred at Koji.  
  
"Well, it was soon after I fled from you guys, that I encountered it,"  
said Koji.  
  
"What encountered you?" asked Takuya.  
  
"It was a digimon,an evil one,"said Koji.  
  
"There are over 1000 digimon! Which one was it?" said Bakomon, kind of  
annoyed.  
  
"I don't really remember, but I can give you a small discription. He  
could dig into anything, and he digivolved into another one, a stronger  
digimon. I think he was made of rock," said Koji.  
  
Bakomon was flipping through his digimon dictionary.  
  
"There are several that fit that description," he said.  
  
"Well, read them out, maybe I can regonize it," said Koji.  
  
"Grumblemon,..."   
  
"That's it. That's the one. Grumblemon."  
  
"I don't know how you survived him. But you did," said Bakomon.  
  
"I had help," said Koji.  
  
"By who, may I ask?"   
  
Koji remained quiet.  
  
"Alright. I don't think Koji wants to tell us. I mean, he hardly,   
trusts us," said Takuya.  
  
They kept walking. They all of a suddden heard a shuffling in some   
bushes nearby.  
  
"How's there?" said Zoe, who was really scared.  
  
Suddenly a digimon jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"It's Grumblemon!" said Koji.  
  
"Well, It's the boy with the spirit," said Grumblemon.  
  
"You have a spirit!" said Takuya.  
  
"Yea, you?" replied Koji.  
  
"Yea, can we work together to beat him?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Just don't get in my way," said Koji and got out his D-tector.  
  
"I'll try," said Takuya, taking out his D-tector.  
  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"(Koji)  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evelution!"(Takuya)  
  
"Yea! Lobomon!"  
  
"Yea! Agunimon!"   
  
"Two spirits! I'm going to get both of them!" said Grumblemon.  
  
"No you won't!" said Lobomon.  
  
"Fire Hurricane!" Takuya or Agunimon was to first to attack.   
  
"Oh I am sooo scared. I'm shaking in my boots," said Grumblemon   
sarcasticailly.   
  
"Now you will be, Lobo Kick (not sure?)"   
  
"Missed me!" said Grumblemon.  
  
"We have to attack him together," said Agunimon.  
  
"If It'll get rid of this guy, I seriously don't care what we have   
to do, except him getting our spirits," said Lobomon.  
  
"Ready. 3..2..1.."  
  
"Fire Hurricane!"   
  
"Lobo Kick!"  
  
They both hit Grumblemon perfectly. The fractil code came up and  
a spirit.  
  
"You take the spirit, I've got the fractil code," said Agunimon.  
  
Koji snatched the spirit away from Grumblemon.  
  
"Now for the fractil code! Fractil code! Digitize!" said Agunimon.  
  
"Hooray!! Agunimon and Lobomon beat Grumblemon!" called Zoe.  
  
Lobomon and Agunimon turnned back into Koji and Takuya.   
  
"Hey look, this time, I'm standing," said Takuya.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
  
I mixed it up a lot from the original version. Hope you liked it!   
  
~LiGeRbLaDe 


	10. Getting It?

Chapter 10: Getting it?  
  
  
A/N: Koji and Takuya get along quite well, but the others don't get   
along with Koji, yet!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! (I wish I did though :D)  
  
  
"So, Takuya, how long have you had your spirit," asked Koji.  
  
It was the two boys who were watching the fire this time.  
  
"I think about 2 days, you?"  
  
"About that much time too," said Koji.  
  
"I wonder, what kind of digimon the others will be," said Takuya   
looking at them.  
  
"Me too, but as long as they don't have one."  
  
"We have to protect them." (together)  
  
  
Morning was approaching. Takuya and Koji still had to finish their   
shift, which ended when everyone was awake. Then they had to travel.  
  
"I am so tired," said Takuya, about to fall asleep.  
  
"Well, snap out of it because, we have to travel after. But I'm really  
tired too," said Koji.  
  
"You know that you didn't have to stay awake all night," said Takuya.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you two okay? You guys are so tired. How about we don't travel   
today and give you guys a break," said Zoe.  
  
At this very moment, the both fell down to the ground.  
  
"They are so tired they can't even keep themselves sitting up," said   
J.P.  
  
"They did volunteer to keep watch all night," said Tommy.  
  
"They deserve to rest," said Zoe.  
  
That day was very peaceful. Davis had ventured off to see if he could   
find Veemon.  
  
"My D-3 is telling me that Veemon is around here," siad Davis.  
  
Davis followed his digivice. Davis turnned the corner. There, Veemon was napping in a flower field.  
  
"Veemon!" shouted Davis. Veemon sprung to his feet.  
  
"Davis! I was wondering where you went!" said Veemon.  
  
Davis went back to the others.  
  
"Hey guys!" called Davis.  
  
"Who's that cute digimon behind you?!" said Zoe in delight.  
  
"This is Veemon, he's my digimon partner," said Davis.  
  
"That's how you knew about the digital world! You already had a digimon! You've experienced this before!" Bakumon kept babbling  
which got Davis very annoyed.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET!!" screamed Davis.  
  
Bakumon jumped in fright.  
  
"You didn't have to scream," said Bakumon calmly.  
  
"Yes. I did. Or else you wouldn't have stopped talking!" said Davis.  
  
"Of course I would," said Bakumon.  
  
"Guys! Look over there!" shrieked Zoe.  
  
"It's Malomyotismon!" said Davis.  
  
"Takuya! Come on!" said Koji.  
  
"I'm in it..." Davis felt strange.   
  
"Davis! Are you alright?" asked Veemon.  
  
"I'm time traveling again!" said Davis.  
  
"Well, take care of Malomyotismon! Goodbye Davis! Hope to meet you again!" said Takuya.  
  
At that very moment, Davis yet again time traveled.  
  
  
'Where am I now?' thought Davis, kind of annoyed. He slowly openned his eyes."AHHH!"  
  
"Hey Davis! Had a nice snooze?"   
  
"Kari! What just happened?" asked Davis.  
  
"Don't you remember Davis? You time traveled again, back to the present! Hold on! Didn't we start off in Japan! We're in America!" said Veemon.  
  
"Oh yea. Those kids that could turn into digimon, right?" said Davis.  
  
"You do remember!" said Veemon.  
  
"Kids that could turn into digimon?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yea. Takuya and Koji. And there was Zoe, Tommy and J.P.," said Davis.  
  
"You know what.. We better get you to the others, and get you freshened up. Let's go." said Kari.  
  
  
"Hey Davis! You're back!" said Tai happily.  
  
"Yea. I kind of doubt that it's over though," said Davis.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I just don't think that's I'll stop time traveling until I know something. But what is the problem.. I'll tell you everything as soon as I take a bath," said Davis.  
  
A couple of minutes later  
  
"I'm back!" said Davis.  
  
"Good. I want to hear everything!" said Tai.  
  
"Okay.. If you say so... It all started off when I first time traveled.."  
  
Davis told everything! About Takato, Jeri, Rika and friends. And the next time travel with Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe and J.P. Although, he didn't want to tell them about the spirit evolution part.  
  
"That's pretty much it," said Davis.  
  
"What do you mean by pretty much it?" asked Tai.  
  
"We did say we want to know everything," said Matt.  
  
"C'mon Davis! You know everything! We all want to hear it!" said Mimi.  
  
"There is something I could tell you.. but.. I won't!" said Davis. He stood up and then.  
  
"I'm getting that feeling again! Bye guys!" said Davis.  
  
Davis disappeared infront of his freinds eyes.  
  
  
"HEY DAVIS!! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Takato?"   
  
"Hey Davis! You alright? Jeri and I found you lying in the park unconscience!" said Takato, quickly.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks a lot you guys," said Davis.  
  
"Your welcome," said Jeri.  
  
"So, Davis, what happened to you and all. We didn't see you for 2 weeks! Did it have to do with the digimon?" asked Takato.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is, somethings gone wrong and until I find the beginning of it, I won't stop time traveling," said Davis.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" asked Jeri.  
  
"I really don't know. But a similarity to my time, your time and another time I visited, was that there was digimon and human connection. I just have to keep that in mind," said Davis.  
  
"We'll tell you what we've been doing now. We went to the digi-world and we somehow was able to combine with our digimon and turn into another digimon," said Takato.  
  
"And now, this thing called the D-Reaper is attacking the city," said Jeri.  
  
"Jeri was originally taken over by it, but I was able to free her from it's spell," said Takato.  
  
"D-Reaper? That's something I've never heard of," said Davis.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to Yamaki. He could help," said Jeri.  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Takato.  
  
Hypnos Towers  
  
"Hey Yamaki! We want you to meet someone!" called Takato.  
  
"Reika! Mr. Wong!" called Jeri.   
  
"Where can everyone be?" asked Takato.  
  
They walked to a bunch of desks each with a computor in it.   
  
"Hey! Didn't you hear us calling you!" screamed Jeri.  
  
"Shh! We found something!" said Mr. Wong.  
  
Jeri, Takato and Davis walked up to them.  
  
"You see if you do this, and then do that.."  
  
"I wonder if Henry's around," said Takato.  
  
"Hey! Takato!"   
  
"Yes, he is," said Jeri.  
  
"Hey guys! Oh hi Davis! When did you come back?" asked Henry.  
  
"Umm... Just now?" said Davis.  
  
"Hey Dad!" called Henry.  
  
Mr. Wong walked over to him.  
  
"Hi Henry. Takato, Jeri. And may I ask who this is?" said Mr. Wong, looking at Davis.  
  
"This is our friend, Davis, Dad! He has a digivice too!" said Henry.  
  
"A digivice? May I see?" asked Mr. Wong.  
  
Davis took out his D-3.  
  
"It's different from the D-Powers," said Mr. Wong as he examined it."What can it do?"  
  
"Do you have a computer around here that I can borrow to deminstrate?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sure," siad Mr. Wong.  
  
"Tao(sp?)! Come here! We found something!" said one of the monster makers.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mr. Wong.  
  
"We're not sure," said Yamaki.  
  
"May I see?" asked Davis.  
  
Davis took a glance at it.  
'That looks like those spirits that Takuya and the gang got.' 


	11. A Wish, A wish that never fails

Chapter 11: A Wish, A wish that never fails....  
  
Davis almost fell backwards in shock.  
  
"Do you regonize it, Davis?" asked Mr. Wong.  
  
"Umm.. ahh.... Sort of..." said Davis.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mr. Wong.  
  
"....umm..."  
  
"Tao! Look! It's beginning to zoom in, and I'm not pressing a key!!"   
  
It made it's way out of the computer and infront of Davis.  
  
'That's not one of those spirit things. It kind of looks like a digi egg too, but it isn't a digi egg.I'm confused!' thought Davis.  
  
He reached for his D-Terminal, and turned it on.  
  
"Spirit Egg?" read Davis.  
  
It began to enter his D-Terminal and then Veemon came out of no where.  
  
"DIGI SPIRIT ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Veemon spirit digivolved to..."  
  
A digimon similar to flamedramon appeared. Instead of being blue, I was red, instead of it's eyes being red, it was raging orange.  
  
"Flaremon!"  
  
"I'm getting that feeling again! But it's more powerful!" Davis vanished infront of the monster makers eyes.  
  
  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Davis openned his eyes. All he could she was darkness, but just enough light to see. He could she Jeri, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and two others, a boy and a girl on his left. To his right, there was Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy, with Naimon and Bakumon.  
  
He sat up and at his feet was flaremon, he was standing and looking at something. Davis turnned his head to what Flaremon was looking at.  
  
"MaloMyotismon? I thought we destroyed him?" said Davis. He got to his feet.  
  
"We did, this is his spirit taking on another form," said Flaremon.  
  
"You wanna start without them?" asked Davis, meaning Takato, Takuya and the rest.  
  
Flaremon nodded his head.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to tell me!"  
  
"Flaremon! Knock em' dead!" said Davis.  
  
"Flaming Fist!"  
  
"Your puny attacks won't phase me!" said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"If that doesn't do it! Then maybe this will!" Davis held out his digivice and a light shone from it.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Lalalalala!" (sry.. I don't know the words to Matt's songs)  
  
Matt and the rest of the digidestined were practicing.  
  
"Okay! 40 minute lunch break!" said Matt.  
  
"What's the matter with our digivices? They keep on flashing," said Izzy, taking out his digivice.  
  
"Digidestined! Davis needs your help!" Genni appeared on Izzy's laptop.  
  
"Genni! What's this about Davis?" asked Tai.  
  
"MaloMyotismon is attacking him and his new found friends! You must get to where Davis is!" said Genni.  
  
"MaloMyotismon? We destroyed him! Whats going on?" said Matt.  
  
"It's his spirit. His hatred for you digidestined! He'll keep on coming back if his spirit still lives. Davis knows how to get rid of the spirit but, still need help," said Genni.  
  
"How do we get there?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know. He's in some dark dimention!" said Genni.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!  
  
  
Tai read aloud:  
  
Hey guyz! Need a lot of help!!! Flaremon and I aren't even making Malomyotismon flinch! Get over here quick! (If u can!)~Davis  
  
  
"He's in need of help. Genni, who's Flaremon?" asked Tai.  
  
Davis  
  
"Where are we?"   
  
Takato, Takuya and the rest of the gang woke up.  
  
"Meet Malomyotismon," said Davis, dully.  
  
"Let's DNA digivolve guys!" said Henry.  
  
"I'll hold them off!" said Davis. "Flaremon!"  
  
Minutes later..  
  
  
"Kazemon!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Cumamon!"  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Gallentmon!"  
"Justimon!"  
"Sakuyamon!"  
"MegaGargomon!(At least, I think, oh well¬_¬)"  
  
  
They fought on, and as the battle progessed, it seemed that the heros were losing power and the enemy was growing stronger.  
  
'I need my friends to help me. But I don't know how to get them here,' thought Davis.  
  
You're hopes and dreams will not fail you at your time of need.  
  
'Who said that?' thought Davis.  
  
All you have to do is pick the right one to wish for.  
  
'The right one to wish for? Which wish I should chose? The one to destroy Malomyotismon, or the one to bring my friends to help destroy Malomyotismon? Or then again I could wish to go back home and be not part of the digidestined?'  
  
Which one will you chose?  
  
'I chose... oh I don't know!!'  
  
Would you like to see what will happen with each of the wishes?  
  
'Yes.. I would.'  
  
Davis fainted and he began to dream about his wishes.  
  
... destroy Malomyotismon?  
  
He saw himself alone. Malomyotismon was gone alright, but he was trapped in the world, with no one.  
  
.....your friends?  
  
Malomyotismon was gone, but all of his friends were trapped in the world.  
  
......forget you're digidestined?  
  
He was at home, and all of his friends were safe.  
  
  
Davis woke up.  
  
Which one will you chose?  
  
'I chose... I chose to forget.'  
  
To forget? Are you sure?  
  
'Yes.'  
  
  
A dark swirl appeared in the sky it began to suck up everyone and everything. Davis was sucked up and so were the rest and they spun, as if they were inside a tornado. The spun and spun and spun until they all lost conscieness. They spun and spun, until, everythng was still. Everything was silent. Not a word was said, you couldn't even hear the wind circle you, yet the kids stayed together, in the real world. 


	12. Losing Memory and gaining it again

Chapter 12: Losing Memory and gaining it again.   
  
Davis felt a soft hand touch his forehead. He openned his eyes slowly, to see a girl with brown hair and brown innocent eyes, with 2 pink clips in her hair. Davis tried to sit up, but he was too weak.  
  
"What happened?" he said weakly.  
  
"Davis? Davis? Are you okay?" she said in worry.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Davis.  
  
"I'm Kari, don't you remember, Davis? Don't you," said the girl.  
  
Another boy with a blue headband and wearing a blue jacket, with a funny hair style put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't remember Kari. Something must have happened," said the boy.  
  
"Doctor, would you like us to take his things home so he doesn't have too?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes, please do," said the doctor.  
  
"Is that's all?" asked Kari in shock.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Why in shock miss?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh.. nothing! Come on Tai!" she said and left.  
They left the room.  
  
"Tai! His digivice! It isn't here!" said Kari.  
  
"What? We better report this to Genni!" said Tai.  
  
They rushed over to Izzys. You might of thought that they were in America, but Davis landed in the park in Japan and came to see what Davis was up to. Unfortuantly, it didn't go as planned.  
  
"His digivice wasn't there? But where can it be?" asked Genni.  
  
"I don't know. By the way, Davis wasn't the only one who landed here, so did his friends and they lost their digivices too!" said Matt.  
  
"I wonder what could have happened?" said Izzy.  
  
"Me too. It's so weird. Davis lost his memory, and all of the digivices are gone with his d-terminal. It's like he's not a digidestined anymore," said Mimi.  
  
"He's not. No longer a digidestined. Flaremon is gone. I can't seem to find him in the whole digiword!" said Genni.  
  
"So, Davis, won't be able to get to the digiworld anymore?" said T.K.  
  
"Not unless he still has data in the digital world but, I kind of doubt that!" said Genni.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't have data and he doesn't remember, what's going to happen to Veemon?" asked Cody.  
  
"Veemon, won't survive if Davis doesn't come back," said Genni sadly.  
  
"No! It can't! Isn't there anything you can do!" said Kari.  
  
Genni shook his head.  
  
"I need to sit down," said Kari, and took a seat and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Kari, do you want to go home?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yes," she said crying.  
  
Tai and Kari left and the rest of them said good night, or in Genni's case, good morning and all went home.  
School  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Davis? He mysteriously just lost his memory!"   
  
"I just hope he remembers how to play soccer!"  
  
"Soccer? That's all they care about," said Yolei.  
  
"I know what you mean. If they only knew what was really going on," said Kari.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Kari turned around and so did the rest.  
  
"That's your name right? Kari," said Davis.  
  
"Yea it is," replied Kari, with a smile.  
  
"I was wondering if you could.. show me where my classes are," said Davis.  
  
"I'd be happy to. And I'll help you home too," said Kari.  
  
"That's alright. Some girl named June is going to pick me up," said Davis.  
  
"He doesn't even remember his own sister," whispered Cody to Yolei.  
  
"Come on, Davis. Let's go in and I'll show you around," said Kari, holding out her hand. Davis took her hand and nodded.  
  
Through the day, Kari showed Davis everything in the school. At the end of the day, she waited with Davis for June.  
  
"Hey June!" said Kari.  
  
"Hey Kari! Thanks for showing Davis around, it's a big help. Come on," said June.  
  
As Davis and June walked home, Kari ran inside the school to the computor lab.  
  
"DIGI PORT OPEN!!"  
  
"Hey guys! June just picked up Davis! How's the search going?" asked Kari.  
  
"We aren't doing very well. So far, there is no trace of Veemon or Flaremon," said Yolei.  
  
"Anyways, let's find Genni. If I'm not mistaken, we were supposed to meet up with him," said Ken.  
  
They walked to the digimon nursery where Genni told them to meet him.  
  
"Hey Genni! Is there any sign of Veemon?" asked Kari.  
  
"Follow me," said Genni.  
  
They followed Genni. When they saw what Genni was showing them, their jaws all dropped.  
  
"It's a digi-egg!" siad Yolei.  
  
"Of course not! It's a spirit egg. The object that helped Veemon digivolve to Flaremon! This must mean that veemon is still alive! And Davis is going to be okay. Wait what's that?" said Genni, looking beside the spirit egg.  
  
"It's Davis' digivice!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
Tai picked it up.  
  
"Should we give it to him?" aksed Kari.  
  
"Yes. Later, first we must journey to find all of his digi-eggs," said Genni.  
  
"That won't be nessisary," said a unfamiliar, yet quite familiar voice.  
  
A little blue guy was pushing what looked like three rocks towards them.  
  
"Veemon! Or should I saw DemiVeemon?" said Kari.  
  
Demiveemon was pushing each digiegg one at a time with his head. When he fnally reached the kids, he said:  
  
"Now.. I have a BIG headache!" and fell to the ground.  
  
"Poor Demiveemon, but he did it for a good cause," said Sora.(she hasn't spoken in a while!=P)  
  
"Come on! We have to bring this to Davis!" said Mimi.  
  
They went to Davis' house. The snuck DemiVeemon and the digieggs in backpacks.  
  
"Hey Davis!" said Kari, walking into his room.  
  
Davis was fast asleep on his bed, snoring away. DemiVeemon pooped out of Sora's backpack.  
  
"He really hasn't changed a bit. He's still sleeping like a pig!" said DemiVeemon.  
  
Davis' Dream  
  
"Who are you?" he asked a little blue monster infront of him.  
  
"Don't you remember, Davis?! I'm DemiVeemon!" said the cheerful blue monster.  
  
"Not really," said Davis.  
  
"Oh.. open your eyes! Your friends are here to greet you!" said DemiVeemon.  
  
End of dream  
  
Davis openned his eyes, and he say a blue face.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Davis scurried to sit up. Davis looked at the monster.  
  
"DemiVeemon?" said Davis.  
  
"Look! He's starting to get his memory back!" said Yolei.  
  
'I.. REMEMBER!'This screamed in Davis' head.  
  
"I remember! I fully remember!!" said Davis.  
  
"Who knew the digimon would give his memory back?" said Matt.  
  
I thought you wanted to forget about being a digidestined?  
  
'It's that voice! The one who tricked me! And I now know who it is! ANd I know how to get him back!'  
  
Davis got to his feet.  
  
"Where is Takuya and Takato?" asked Davis.  
  
"They're still at the hospital. Why?" said Joe.  
  
"We have to get them!" said Davis and and ran to the front door.  
  
"Mom! Save some dinner for me! I'll be back!" said Davis. 'Hopefully.'  
  
"Davis! You've got your memory back!" said Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Yes, and I promise, I won't get into trouble this time!" said Davis.  
  
Davis left followed by his friends to the hospital.  
  
Come and see the present I gave all of your friends...  
  
Davis ran faster. When he got to the hospital, he asked for the rooms and first visited Takato.  
  
As he walked in, he was fast asleep. Davis took out his D-Terminal.  
  
"Lifeless," he said quietly.  
  
Lifeless......  
  
"Malomyotismon.. He drained their lives to make himself more powerful," said Davis.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Tai, quizicially, as they came in the door to Takato's room.  
  
"Nothing!" said Davis, quickly.  
'He most likely did this to everyone, I'm on my own now. Tai and the others can't help me, I have to do this alone.' He turnned back to Takato's room.  
  
When he got there, he searched for Takato's digivice. He found it resting near his hands. He picked it up and left to Takuya's room. He got his digivice too.  
  
'One more,' thought Davis, nervously.  
  
"Hey Tai! Can I talk to you for a moment?" said Davis, as Tai passed the open door.  
  
"Sure," replied Tai and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Can I borrow your digivice?" asked Davis.  
  
"Why would you need my digivice, you have your own," said Tai, suspiciously.  
  
"I need it to get rid of Malomyotismon," said Davis. "While I was unconscious, I saw your digivice, my digivice, Takato's digivice and Takuya's digivice in my possesion. I have a feeling that the digivices have something to do with it. Please, Tai."  
  
"Fine, fine, but don't break it!" said Tai.  
  
"Don't worry about that Tai!" said Davis. He hooked Tai's digivice to pants, in order of Tai's, his, Takatos, and Takuya's and left for the park.  
  
'You're here. I know you are, let's battle, MaloMyotismon,' thought Davis.  
  
A dark whirlpool appeared under Davis' feet. DemiVeemon came out of Davis' backpack, scared to death.  
  
"Davis! What's going on?" asked DemiVeemon.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Digivolve!" commanded Davis.  
  
"Demiveemon speed digivolved to Flaremon!"  
  
"Time to battle!" said Davis. 


	13. The Powers of Friendship!

Chapter 13: Powers of Friendship!  
  
"You've finally arrived!" said MaloMyotismon.  
  
"You bet, and we're here to beat you," said Flaremon.  
  
"Oh really? Let's battle then," said MaloMyotismon, and shot a black energy balls at the two.  
  
"You alright Davis?" asked Flaremon.  
  
"I'll be fine, you go and battle him," said Davis.  
  
As the battle wore on, damage was done to both Flaremon and Malomyotismon. The other 3 digivices now in Davis' possesion made Flaremon's power equal to Malomyotismon.   
  
"Flaming Revolution!" A huge fire ball hit MaloMyotismon and did suvere damage.  
  
"Flaremon! Are you alright?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yea. Just a little tired after that last attack," said Flaremon.  
  
Davis took out Tai's digivice. Heheld it infront of him.  
  
"POWER OF WARGREYMON!" he said and flash of light landed right beside Flaremon. Wargreymon appeared.  
  
"Hey! How did you get Tai's digivice?" asked WarGreymon.  
  
"Tai let me borrow it," said Davis.  
  
"WarGreymon, help me fight," said Flaremon.  
  
"Okay!" said WarGreymon.  
  
"Terra Force!"   
"Flaming Revolution!"  
  
"Oh yea!!" said Davis jumping into the air.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
"Well.. It was good while it lasted," said Davis.  
  
"You'll never phase me!! Not even a scratch!" laughed Malomyotismon.  
  
'He thinks it's funny. But I will be able to think. What do we need?'  
  
"I know what we need! A stronger attack!" said WarGreymon scarcastically.  
  
"That's it!! You're right WarGreymon!! A stronger attack!!" said Davis. He took out Takato's digivice.  
  
'I hope this works!'   
  
He held it to Flaremon.  
  
"Power Up!!"  
  
On Davis' digivice it read: New Attack...  
  
"Atomic Flare Burning Revolution!"  
  
As it hit MaloMyotismon, he was in shock.  
  
"No! He has far more superior powers that I do... It's not possible!(A/N: Or is it?? LOL!!!)" cried MaloMyotismon, as his arms disappeared.  
  
"I'm too tired.. I can't do this anymore," said Flaremon.  
  
"There is only Takuya's digivice left. I hope this works."  
  
He held Takuya's digivice to Flaremon.  
  
"Power Up!"   
  
"I have enough strenth for one more attack," said Flaremon, in a stonger voice.  
  
Davis put the powerless digivices into his backpack. All he had left was the main source, his own digivice.  
  
"Let's combine attacks," said WarGreymon.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Atomic Flare Burning Revolution!"  
  
MaloMyotismon's boby disappeared. His head was floating in the air. That was all he had left.  
  
"No! I couldn't do it!" said Flaremon and returned to DemiVeemon.  
  
"We tried!" said WarGreymon and returned to whatever he was doing before he was summonded.  
  
"I've gotta think.. What can we do to get rid of MaloMyotismon," said Davis in frustration.  
  
"I can help you!"   
  
"Angemon!!"  
  
"Hold out your digivice, and repeat after me, for you are the chosen one to protect the digital world," said Angemon.  
  
"What?" said Davis.  
  
"That's right. You have the powers to protect the digiworld. Now, repeat after me and hold out your digivice," said Angemon.  
  
Davids held out his digivice.   
  
"I call upon the 6 crests of power.." began Angemon.  
  
"I call upon the 6 crests of power.." repeated Davis.  
  
"...and the 4 crests of the celestial guardians," continued Angemon.  
  
"...and the 4 crests of the celestial guardians," repeated Davis. Just them a circle formed under Davis' feet with the crest of miricles infront of him, the crest of light to his left, the crest of hope to his right, and the crest of destiny behind him. I came to him what the continuation of the spell was.  
  
As Angemon's mouth was about to say the rest of the spells, Davis' cut him off.  
  
"I call open the 6 crests of power,   
and the 4 crests of the celestial guardians.   
Take the power that binds the crests together,   
and help eliminate all evil!  
Courage, Friendship,  
Love, Sincerity,  
Knowledge, Reliability!"  
  
A golden barrier came up from the edges of the circle.  
  
"I call upon the element of the spirits!  
Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice!"  
  
"I call upon the last crest.. The crest of Kindness. Purify the darkness!!"  
  
All aroung the world, digidestined's digivices began to shine and in the digiworld it gave more power to Davis' attack.  
  
Infront of Davis came the worlds in DigiCode. It said "password."  
  
Davis knew exactly what the password was.  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!!"  
  
Davis' began to get ready to get rid of MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Light Burning Revolution!"   
  
A flash of shining light aimed for MaloMyotismon's remaining body parts reached him in seconds.  
  
Davis fainted from the powerful blast.  
"HEY DAVIS!!"   
  
Yolei's load scream woke up Davis alright. It also managed to make him fall of the bed.  
  
"Ow... What did you do that for?" asked Davis in pain.  
  
"We had to get you up somehow," said Yolei.  
  
"Are you in any shape to be in the band?" asked Matt.  
  
"Nah.. I won't bother. I'm aching all over," said Davis, bracing himself on the bed to get up.  
  
"Well, you can watch. By the way, we are in America, and we are about to go on," said Sora.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to go on!" said Matt over the cheering of the crowd.  
  
As the gang went on, Davis smiled. He did a great job by himself, but he would have never have done it without out them. He knew that it was the bond between them that won. 


End file.
